SAW: Shadow
by Venenum Timere
Summary: Let’s play game. Shadow, you mope around in the past complaining of the death of Maria. You ignore your friends who dearly open up to you and help and you offer nothing in return. The world would be better without you." Is this the end for Shadow?


Shadow opened his eyes. The room was dark and eerie. There was a leak some where and the continuous tapping of dripping water ghostly echoed. Shadow tied to a board and neck high in water. He could move his arms but not his neck or legs.

"ARGH!" He roared as he strained against the metal chains. _Click! _The monitor turned on and the haunting mask of Jigsaw appeared.

"Hello Shadow," It said, the voice deep and raspy, "Let's play game. Shadow, you mope around in the past complaining of the death of Maria. You ignore your friends who dearly open up to you and help and you offer nothing in return. The world would be better without you. You think you are all mighty and powerful because you are 'The Ultimate Life form'. But you know what Shadow; I think you are just a pretentious guy who can't handle the truth. You failed your life mission, which was saving Maria; the world has no use for you."

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Shadow screeched at the monitor. He pulled had at the restrains but they would not budge. The water around him was cold but at least it was not rising. 'Oh my god,' Shadow thought with panic, 'it's going to rise!'

"Shadow, the tank you are in is filled with water up to your neck." The mask said.

"No shit man." Shadow hissed.

"Within a minute, the water will start rise"

"WHAT?!" Shadow gasped. Even though he expected that, it was still a shock hearing it form the killer itself.

"There are hollows in the board that you have to put both your hands in to get to the button that makes the water drain out. With enough blood from your hands and with both the buttons pressed, you might escape. Would you slice your hands off to save your pitiful life?"

"That's it! CHAOS-" Shadow started.

"And I wouldn't recommend using 'Chaos Control'. If the machine detects the slightest power using 'Chaos Energy', the tank will close itself, killing you it, time frozen or not." Jigsaw swayed his head side to side, "And remember Shadow, only time can save you." The screened flickered off.

"Nooo!" Shadow screamed, banging his head against the board. _ZIP! _The timer started. _Tic tic tic… _"ARGH!" Shadow moved his arms towards the holes in the board. He placed one finger and immediately a slicing knife passed through and scarped it off. Shadow shrieked in pain. _Tic tic tic… _'Maybe if I just put a finger in the other hole…' Shadow thought. He moved his left towards the hollow in the board _SLICE! _Burning searing pain sped up his arm and Shadow bit his lip. _Tic tic tic _'Was that enough?' Shadow thought.

"Somebody! HELP!" Shadow screamed _Tic tic tic… _"ANYONE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" _Tic tic tic… _The timer sped up. He glanced at the clock face, only 20 seconds left.

He wanted to reach out and punched that stupid timer- it was easily reachable with his hand. Breathing heavily, Shadow plunge his hands into the hollows. He felt daggers scrapped his hands; he felt the buttons and pressed it. Shadow was thankful he couldn't see his hands. He felt the knives scratching of his skin. The water was red from the bloodshed. _Tic tic tic BRING! _The timer stopped. Nothing happened.

"God, oh God…" Shadow gasp, the water wasn't rising. Carefully he pulled out his hands and raised them to his face. He had no right hand any more, just pieces of flesh. His left hand was still there but it looked more like a bleeding skeleton with some skin.

Suddenly the water became warm.

"What the-" Shadow coughed. It got hotter, boiling hot. Bubbles started to sizzle and steam sprayed in his face. "Aaaah!" He stared at the timer. There, in the middle of the timer was a button. "SHIT!" _And remember Shadow, only time can save you._ Shadow reached out and tried to press it. Then he realized: **he had no right hand**. "No!" His right arm pointed towards the timer helplessly, it didn't reach. The water got hotter and hotter. He felt his skin split open from the heat.

His flesh peeled off.

"Come on! REACH!" He whimpered before, finally, melting away into a pool of water, blackened with blood.


End file.
